Обсуждение:Лев против тигра/@comment-37.110.81.208-20160917155756
lION: 1.Leeds african lion 900lbs/408kg (Unconfirmed,a captive lion in 1973) 2.anonymity african lion 900lbs/408kg (Unconfirmed) 3.Simba african lion 826lbs/375kg (Simba, The biggest lion in Guinness Record Total length 3.2m Shoulder height 1.12m) 4.Rutledge african lion 807lbs/366kg (Rutledge ,The biggest living lion in Guinness Record ,but dead in 2009) 5.Rhino african lion 800lbs/363kg (International Exotic Feline Sanctuary biggest lion) 6.Elvis african lion 750lbs/340kg (Keepers of the Wild) 7.Boo african lion 700lbs/318kg 8.anonymity african lion 689lbs/313kg (biggest wild lion in Guinness Record) 9.Samson african lion 660lbs/300kg (Last Hope Animal Preserve) 10. Zenobia african lion 650lbs/295kg (DBCS) 11. Malau african lion 621lbs/280kg 12.anonymity african lion 600lbs/272kg (biggest wild lion from Zimbabwe, Unconfirmed ) 13.Mufasa?african lion 600lbs/272kg (St. Augustine Wild Reserve) 14.Solomon african lion 600lbs/272kg (outofafricapark) 15.Charlie african lion 600lbs/272kg (Nairobi National Park) 16.Leo II african lion 600lbs/272kg 17.Judah?african lion 600lbs/272kg 18.Duke african lion 600lbs/272kg 19.Park african lion 600lbs/272kg (exoticfelinerescuecenter) 20.sampson african lion 600lbs/272kg(The Center For Animal Research and Education) 21.Lilyannah african lion 565lbs/257kg(D.E.W. Animal Kingdom) 22.Tundra african lion 550lbs/250kg(D.E.W. Animal Kingdom) 23.Jassass african lion 550lbs/250kg(Jordan's Zoo) 24.Jamu african lion 550lbs/250kg 26.Leo african lion 540lbs/245kg 27.bush african lion 528lbs/240kg TIGER: 1.Kokie Joe Mix-Tiger 1200lbs/545kg (Siberian-Bengal mix tiger in Valley of the Kings Sanctuary,unconfirmed) 2.Goliath Siberian-Tiger 1200lbs/545kg (Unconfirmed,in Valley of the Kings Sanctuary) 3.love Mix-Tiger 1200lbs/545kg (Mix tiger,unconfirmed) 4.Tyka Siberian-Tiger 1100lbs/499kg ( The largest tiger in D.E.W. Animal Kingdom,weight more than 950lbs,weight 1100lbs in winter) 5.Sabre Siberian-Tiger 1060lbs/481kg (The biggest tiger in sabrefoundation,Total length of 12 feet 9 inches) 6.Jaipur Siberian-Tiger 1025lbs/465kg (The biggest cat in Guinness Record) 7.Thor Siberian-Tiger 900-1000lbs/408-454kg(The largest purebred tiger in Canada) 8.Con Siberian-Tiger 800-1000lbs/363-454kg (14-year-old gentle huge tiger) 9.Nitunpi Siberian-Tiger 900lbs/408kg (Biggest tiger in Thunderhawk,Shoulder height of 48 inches) 10.Khan Mix-Tiger 850-900lbs/386-408kg (Sibe-Ben mix tiger in big cat rescue) 11.Baja Siberian-Tiger 800-900lbs/363-408kg (Very famous huge tiger) 12.Thor Siberian-Tiger 900lbs/408kg (One of the biggest tiger in sabrefoundation at present,son of the Sabre) 13.Thunder Siberian-Tiger 900lbs/408kg (One of the biggest tiger in sabrefoundation at present,son of the Sabre) 14.Duke Siberian-Tiger 900lbs/408kg (The biggest cat in Last Hope Animal Preserve) 15.Snow Bengal-Tiger 900lbs/408kg (Maybe the biggest white bengal tiger) 16.anonymity Siberian-Tiger 900lbs/408kg (Unconfirmed) 17.anonymity Siberian-Tiger 900lbs/408kg (Unconfirmed) 18.Halloween Siberian-Tiger 850~900lbs/386-408kg (The biggest tiger in R.M.W.C.C,more than 850lbs in 8 years old) 19.anonymity Siberian-Tiger 860lbs/390kg (Page135.?mammals of the soviet ?(Baikov,1927),Unconfirmed ) 20.anonymity Bengal-Tiger 857lbs/389kg (Died in 1967,Unconfirmed) 21.Nikita Siberian-Tiger 850lbs/386kg (Super tiger) 22.Curly Siberian-Tiger 850lbs/386kg (One of the biggest tiger in S.I.I.S) 23.Diesel Siberian-Tiger 850lbs/386kg (One of the biggest tiger in S.I.I.S) 24.Romeo Siberian-Tiger 850lbs/386kg (The largest tiger in houston park) 25.Tigger Siberian-Tiger 850lbs/386kg (The largest tiger in Center For Animal Research and Education) 26.anonymity Siberian-Tiger 847lbs/384kg (Shot in Soviet Union,The biggest wild cat in Guinness Record) 27.Qiuqiu Siberian-Tiger 825lbs/375kg (No.125 tiger in Heilongjiang Tiger Park) 28.Bingbing Siberian-Tiger 817lbs/371kg (The biggest cat in Xiongsen park) 29.Branson Bengal-Tiger 817lbs/371kg (White Bengal Tiger,a star tiger) 30.Cole Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (One of the biggest tiger in bear greek sactuary) 31.Kazan Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (One of the biggest tiger in B.G.S with Cole) 32.Romeo Bengal-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (The biggest cat in Carnivore Preservation) 33.Jack Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (The second biggest cat in RMWCC) 34.Kita Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg 35.Apollo Bengal-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (Big white tiger in Texas Windlife Center) 36.Vincent Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (Huge tiger in Nation tiger sanctuary) 37.Jave Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (The biggest tiger in St. Augustine Wild Reserve) 38.Sampson Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (Strong tiger,his wife only less 100lb than him) 39.Clarence Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (The biggest cat in tigerhomes sactuary) 40.Rocky Mix-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (Siberian-Bengal mix tiger) 41.Brutus Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (White Siberian-Tiger in Sam Houston) 42.anonymity Bengal-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (Belong the Siegfried & Roy) 43.Thunder Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (Belong the Peter Renzo) 44.Max Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (One of the biggest tiger in Exotic Feline Rescue Center) 45.Baikal Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (Cherry Brook Zoo,Total length of 3.7meter) 46.Raja Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (In the Keepers of the Wild) 47.anonymity Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg(In Jungle Paradise Zoo) 48.Cossack Siberian-Tiger 800lbs/363kg(The biggest tiger in Isle of Wight Sanctuary,16 years old in 2001) 49.Daruba Mix-Tiger 800lbs/363kg (One of the five tigers in Frisco farm,belong Terry Frisco) 800-1200 pounds captivity tigers http://animalsversesanima...King-of-Cats.html?page=3 900 pounds bengal tiger in captive image a 750 pounds bengal tiger named Raja